spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
List of spin-offs
These are various spin-off shows of Spongebob Squarepants. Jellyfish maker fanon Welcome to Sea Paradise! Welcome to Sea Paradise! '''is a Fan-fiction series created by Spongeman537 that anyone can help write! It's about Sponge Bob, Patrick, and Sandy moving to Bikini Utopia! ''(Read more)'' The New Spongeventures Of SpongeBob SquarePants '''The New Spongeventures Of SpongeBob SquarePants is a fan-fiction series of the newest series of SpongeBob. (Read more) SpongeBob Rider Dragon Knight Based on the American/Brazil series based on Kamen Rider Ryuki,the 2002 japenese Kamen Rider season. (Read more) SpongeBob Rangers Operation Overdrive This is based on the 2007 Power Rangers season based on the 2006 season. (Read more) Spongebob Squarepants: The Fanfiction Episodes A bunch of episodes made by you! And this will be real soon. (Read more) SpongeBob Rider Decade A spin-off of SpongeBob Rider Dragon Knight. 'Patrick Star(Series)' A Spin-off in the works.Please Visit. Patrick Star(Series). Spongebob And Co. At Sea Vegas Spongebob and friends are move to poplar Sea Vegas soon! For now, who wants jobs? (Read More) The squidward show Squidward hate's everything(The Squidward Show)try this shows The Patrick Star Show. The spongebob show Sandy's Diary A spin-off of the episode Sandy's Diary. See Sandy's Diary (Series) Journys To Atlantic Ocean Journys To Atlantic Ocean-''' is a fan series created by Spongefan2 every spongebob fan can go and it's about spongebob and friends goes a long journy to atlantic ocean IJLSA Adventures '''IJLSA Adventures is a Fan-fiction series created by Sponge321 that anyone can help write! It's about SpongeBob, Squidward, Patrick, and Sandy becoming the I.J.L.S.A. and protecting Bikini Bottom from E.V.I.L. (Read more) Mysims and Spongebob! Many of the sims come to Bikini Bottom to have fun! (Read more if ye dare! )'' SpongeBob SquarePants, Formula One Driver SpongeBob gets his drivers license and becomes a Formula One driver! ''(Read more) Everybody's Paradise on disaster Everybody's Paradis on disaster 'is a Fan-fiction created by Spongefan2 that anyone can help write! its about spongebob and friends goes on there own paradise but is on disaster([[Everybody's Paradise on disaster|'Read More]]) Nicktoons Reunited! When Nicktoon villains attack,only one team can save the day:Nicktoons Squad!(Read more or you're toast!) Ninja SpongeBob Kakuranger When an evil Japanese army strikes,it's up to the new kakurangers! Patrick Knows What How this is a show that patrick's test see [[Patrick Knows What How|'Patrick Knows What How']] Boat Smarts Boat Smarts is a series about SpongeBob in boating school,and Mrs. Puff tries to teach basic Boat Smarts.Note:No Crossovers.This Can't take them for it's type of show. MEGA Science Team: Digital Warriors The MEGA Science Team is ready for an adventure to protect us!Note:Yes this icludes SpongeBob and Friends! To see it,see this link (MEGA Science Team: Digital Warriors) MEGA Science Team: Adventure 02 The MEGA Science Team returns to fight the Machine Empire.To see it, see this link (MEGA Science Team: Adventure 02) Holloween Sponge When Spongebob Wants Another Adventure Sandy Tries To Cheer Him up with a holloween machine will spongebob stop this madness of holloween Fore there team vs there Monsters Holloween Sponge The Suite Life of SpongeBob and Patrick The gang has moved into Bikini Bottom Hotel! What will happen there? ( Read more) Crazy Views With SuperSaiyanKirby and SNIT SuperSaiyanKirby and SNIT hosts this interview show called Crazy Views With SuperSaiyanKirby and SNIT. It'll be a blast! ( Read more!) Spongebob through time Spongebob gets seperated through time and the universe begins again. (Read more of time!) Spongebob and the fighty team Spongebob's world is token over by Xeaveus and Spongebob and his team plans to fight to the end. (Fight to read!) SuperSaiyanKirby's Cartoon Heroes SuperSaiyanKirby arrived on Earth, now he has to assemble the perfect team to stop The Evil Saiyans from Dimension 9000.(Read to Save the Worlds!) Himitsu SpongeBob Goranger The world's in peril, and now it's up to the Gorangers to save the day! (Go,GoGo,Go,GoGO!) Category:Seasons